A New Bot
by Inle-Hain-Rah
Summary: AU Steampunkverse Steamler, Greedler, and Crudler all have a exciting day where a man appears with a strange bot in tow. What will happen next? I suggest looking up ask-steampunk-onceler on tumblr before reading this, so you know any references I make. I OWN NOTHING!


**AN: Before anyone says anything, I know my last story was a failure, but this is a sieries of one-shots I WILL update continuously. I want anyone who follows this to know now, I am relying on you guys. If I don't update at least every 2 weeks, PM spam me. For this and next week, I'm on break, so I might be able to post a few chapters. I'm going for at least 4. And I'm warning you now, dear reader, the next two months after that I may not be on much, so be prepared to wait for my summer break.**

***this is based on ask-steampunk-onceler from tumblr, so if you want to know what I'm going off of, go look at it and come back. **

****also, I am assuming they live in an AU version of the factory.**

**Other than that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Greedlerbot was lounging on the couch with Onciebot, bored. Steamler was in the kitchen with Crudler, taking about having people over.

"I wonder if anyone besides Norma and Ted are going to come over." Steam mused.

"Or your mother?" Crud replied.

"Yes," Steam rolled his eyes. "anyone new would be nice."

Just then, there was a quick knock at the door. Crud and Steam shared a look of confusion as Greed hopped up and bolted to the door.

When he opened it, he looked down at a short man and looked up again at a tall girl bot. Wait... a tall girl bot? A really tall, pretty, girl bot dressed in white pants and a matching t-shirt.

The man spoke up immediately, "hello, is the man called Steam-ler here?"

Greed cocked his head and turned to look at Steam. When the man glanced inside and saw him, he gave a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness I found you! I need your help."

"With what?" Steam stood up and walked over.

"Her." the man said, looking sad or a moment. "She's been sold from one person to the next, and I'd hate for her to keep following that pattern. When I heard there was a man who kept all of his inventions, I jumped for joy." He turned to her and waved a hand, calling her forward. She looked shy. "She's seen some rough times, and doesn't need any more bad treatment."

"What do you mean, bad treatment?" Crud had walked up while the man was talking.

The man looked at the bot, pityingly. "Some great inventor figured out how to get a bot to run on air and oil, as we run on air and water. The problem is someone hit her, and a filter she had was broken. If she was in smoky air, it would filter out the air and exhale the impurities. She breathes, but when there are too many impurities in the air, she chokes a bit, and starts hacking up oil. Almost like coughing. And for some reason, she won't talk. I looked at her throat, and everything's intact. She just refuses to talk." At this, Greed's head popped up, looking at the bot as if saying: "You either?" She shook her head.

"Do you need me to fix her?" Steam gave the man a questioning stare. "Is that why you're here?"

"No, I need someone to take care of her. I don't want to risk her getting more damage." At this statement, the bot looked up at Steam, almost pleadingly. Greed turned to him, hopefully.

"Do you want her to stay, Greed?" Greed nodded his head furiously, making the strange man laugh. "Looks like your friend wants her, do you wanna stay here, girl?" The female bot nodded, smiling. "Then its all up to you, sirs. Would you please give her a loving home?"

Crud looked at Steam "I'm all up for it." Steam turned to the man, "Alright then. She can stay." Greedler jumped in the air, whirring happily. The female bot grinned, showing two rows of pointed teeth, just like Greedler's. When Steamler jumped back, the man chuckled. "I should've mentioned that."

"Its not a problem, but what's her name?" Crud asked.

The man shrugged. "I have no idea. The people who gave her to me just called her It. You can name her." He walked away, patting the bot on the arm as he passed. "Have fun, girl." She gave a low whirr as he walked away.

Steamler spoke first "So, are you gonna come inside?" He smiled at the bot, walking inside and waving her in after him. Greedler immediately sidled up next to her, giving a low whirring noise. She whirred back, and took his hand. He gave her a look: what? He looked surprised. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch.

Steamler and Crudler shared a silent chuckle until Steam spoke up. "So, what shall we call you?"

"Why not something-ler? What?" he said when everyone gave him looks. "There's already Steam-ler, Greed-ler, Once-ler, and Crud-ler, why not have her join the family?" Everyone laughed at that.

Greed-ler held up his chalkboard, which said: "Angel-ler?" She seemed to think a moment, but shake her head no. She perked up and held her hand out for the board. Greed raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent and passed it over. When she held it up, it said: "Sky-ler?"

Greed read the chalkboard and nodded, grinning. Steam and Crud also read it, nodding in agreement. "Sky-ler it is!" Steam said happily.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? Hope you like it, and please, review and critique it all you like! But If you don't approve of this AU, then shove off.**


End file.
